


【授翻】一个小误会，团结一致，和家庭重聚

by APieceofGinger



Series: Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail/无限咖啡与保护细节 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brief schmoop, M/M, May contain traces of cat hair, unadulterated fluff, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APieceofGinger/pseuds/APieceofGinger
Summary: 巴恩斯应该更清楚的。而莉迪亚应该给手机充电。作者注：我意识到这个话题我自己在Q&A里只哼哼唧唧的含糊了一嘴，这可不行！因此，为您呈上完整的，没啥情节的小甜饼。祝所有人骄傲月快乐～
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail/无限咖啡与保护细节 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130861
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【授翻】一个小误会，团结一致，和家庭重聚

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts).
  * A translation of [A minor misunderstanding, solidarity, and reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/755985) by owlet. 



> 译者注：本篇时间在long road之后，紧接着确定关系的第5篇Upgrade:Advanced Happiness Skills的结尾：巴恩斯在一场非常惊险的战斗结束之后，情不自禁的波了队长，顺便在全队（全世界）面前出柜。然后，这是浪漫拥吻之后的两只恋爱中的傻瓜要面对的一些现实问题。一如既往的温暖/幽默/甜虐小短篇。
> 
> 另：巴恩斯有汽车焦虑症（密闭空间，移动。）可以看出第五部真的克服了很多接触上的困难，看他们可以亲密接触彼此我的幸福感也瞬间升级了呢。

在阿斯托利亚的大街上无意识中亲热起来的时候，就和任何复仇者行动结束时一样，直面了至少37个镜头。这已经成了个麻烦，在之前3起事件中（队2刺杀局长，当街阻击，天空航母），巴恩斯曾和各种各样的坏蛋“同舟共济”，这让佩珀的公关团队掏心掏肺的挖空了心思，就为了不透露出任何信息。

然而《美国队长基情曝光》、《这可不是复仇，队长》这样的头条报道真的很让人沮丧，而且那些配图他们否认不了。有些照片里，巴恩斯两条腿缠上了史蒂夫的腰。有一张照片拍到了明显的舌头。 这促成了整件事情。有两家新闻节目里的混蛋评论了史蒂夫的道德品质，这让他特别愤怒，需要佩珀和希尔的组合出动，才能劝住史蒂夫，让他不要冲进演播室给几个脑壳开瓢。

也许巴恩斯应该帮下忙的，但他没那么反对这个敲脑壳计划。

巴恩斯并不为那些东西担心。公关团队总会想出些办法，只希望那些办法不需要他去发表任何性质的演讲。直到该死的世界末日，混蛋们都永远会是个混蛋。有些网络上的东西实际上还挺不错的。他收获了一大堆有关他发型的评论。

然而。 一条莉迪亚发来的“你怎么可以-”才让他坐立难安。

甚至让他提心吊胆。

“可这是什么意思。”

“我不知道，巴克，”史蒂夫对着屏幕拧起眉毛。

要不是因为莉迪亚没有接他们打过去的电话，这本来不会这么糟糕的。

已识别：吓得他骨头咯吱作响。

“这很没道理，”史蒂夫几个小时之后说，对着各自的手机上空白的回复页面第32次皱起眉头。

他们俩都盯着自己的手机，晚餐吃得断断续续。艾斯勒没发短信，奥利在用手机的事情上固执的像头牛。

到底怎么了。

巴恩斯的战略策划能力和语言功能一起溜走了。老人们有可能不赞成的想法太过可怕，他的脑子没法想着这个。他们是必要的存在。但史蒂夫也是必要存在。

他不希望在他们之间做二选一。

史蒂夫一手环住巴恩斯的肩膀，将他拉近自己。

“这一定是某种电报错误，巴克。不然这一点都不合理。”

巴恩斯识别到了他正迫切的希望自己相信这种陈述。史蒂夫又紧了紧他的肩膀。

“可恶，”他一分钟之后说，然后用他的手机拨通了艾斯勒的电话。

铃响了两声，然后巴恩斯听到艾斯勒接起了电话。

“本人和巴基明天会过去拜访，”他说。（me and bucky）

 **是我和巴基** （bucky and I）

确认。

“好极了，亲爱的，”艾斯勒说。“明天中午午餐见啦。”

史蒂夫放下的电话的时候笑了一下。

“我觉得咱们被摆了一道，巴克。”

也许吧。

巴恩斯不能，哪怕是断断续续的睡上两个小时。这给他机会准备些展现和平的礼物：饼干，草莓司康，巧克力酱马卡龙。

罗杰斯一脸挖苦地看着组装好的缎带盒子，但他在被强迫捧着一个盒子的时候没表示反对。

就只是。

也许是他无意中压死了一只小动物，老人们的反应才算合理。劣等行为：渴望被责骂。

但这事关史蒂夫。（他们在一起了）这件事在客观上是种积极的发展。

**确认**

他们应该感到开心。

巴恩斯识别：失望。

他不喜欢这样。

“再那么噘嘴，我要往上面挂醋瓶子了，”史蒂夫说。

“我们可在车里呢，混蛋。”（哪有醋）

这大概是巴恩斯听过的，最悲哀的分散注意力的借口。加点油啊，罗杰斯。

艾斯勒带着她和平时一样的从容微笑，在门口和他们打招呼，亲吻他们的脸颊，这本该是一种宽慰，但也让他俩更加迷惑不解。莉迪亚站在沙发旁，面色阴沉，而奥利正坐在沙发上，怀里捧着一本棕色外皮的书。

在史蒂夫挺直脊背，换右手抓着盒子，握紧了巴恩斯的手之前，有37秒的静默。

感谢祖国母亲。能挂在什么东西上面很不错。

“瞧，”他说，“我不知道这儿有什么问题，但我和巴基绝不会为了我们的感情道歉。”

他们的反应没解释任何事。艾斯勒蹙起眉，莉迪亚看上去很惊讶，奥利更紧的抱住了怀里的书。

“道歉？”艾斯勒说。“我刚给你做了个蛋糕。”

什么。

“你-什么？”史蒂夫说。“但我们还以为。莉迪亚？”

莉迪亚抬手捂住了嘴巴。

“莉迪亚，”艾斯勒的声音如此锐利，就好像经由巴恩斯亲手打磨过一样，“你干了什么？”

莉迪亚从兜里拿出手机。

“哦，”她说。“没电了。”

史蒂夫看向他，然后扭回头看莉迪亚。

“所以你不是因为我们在一起了而生气？”

“我生气是因为我还得从新闻上知道这件事！”她说。

看在这操蛋的份上。

“莉迪亚，”史蒂夫说。“巴基吓坏了，他都说不出话了。”

莉迪亚瑟缩了一下。

“你看，这就是为什么我一直念叨你给那玩意充好电，”艾斯勒说。

莉迪亚凑过来捧住巴恩斯的左手。他能识别出她深色眼瞳中的悔恨。

“对不起，吉米。我从没想到你会那样觉得，觉得我除了为你感到激动之外还会有任何其他做法。”

她看向史蒂夫，又看回他，然后稳稳的抬脚踩在他的脚趾上。

“看来你总算明白了点，在认识你大约二十分钟之后，所有人能看出来的事。”

什么。

艾斯勒和奥利大笑起来，而史蒂夫把他的大蠢脸埋在了掌心里。巴恩斯平复自己，重启机能。

“莉迪亚，”他说。“我快被你吓出屎了。”

“我觉得我有点被冒犯到了，你对我竟如此没有缺乏信心。”

**确认**

看在这操蛋的份上，指令，我觉得你该和我站一边的。

**也许吧**

叹气。

对他们露出微笑很舒适。看着史蒂夫，看着史蒂夫的脸上“咱们就是一对傻瓜”的表情像照镜子一样反射着自己脸上的东西，把额头砸在史蒂夫的肩膀上，也很舒适。

这很好。情况正常。

艾斯勒接过了他俩带来的礼物，碎碎念着他的过度反应。他活该的。

“去和奥利坐一坐，我和莉迪亚快做好饭了。他想给你俩看些照片。”

他们一边一个挨着奥利坐下，奥利依旧蜷缩着护着他的书，他看起来比平时还要瘦小。

“奥利，”巴恩斯说。“你还好吗？”

“还好，”奥利说，但他的声音沙哑，于是他清清喉咙，然后点头。

“是的，我没事的，吉米。没早点告诉你俩，让我觉得自己有点混蛋。我只是习惯了从不多谈这件事。”

他把真皮相册放在膝盖上，双手轻拍着。

“我想让你俩见一个人，”他说。

他翻开相册，一张褪色了的照片里，站着两个穿着凌乱空军制服的男人，他们站在坦克车辙上，手环住彼此的颈项。

“就是他，”奥利说，他抚摸着高个子男人的脸，话语里充满了温柔，他的声音几乎都要变年轻了。

“这是我的韦恩。”

哦。

**哦**

“哦！”这是史蒂夫。

确认。

“他说你的-？”史蒂夫问道。

“嗯，我们那个时候不允许结婚，”奥利说。“但是是的，他是我的宝贝。”

“奥利，”史蒂夫轻叹。

奥利又清了清嗓子。 “我之前就该说的。就是。你从来不知道，即使是现在，人们会说些什么。而他只离开了两年，我不能忍受如果-”

他又抚上了照片。

“不能忍受任何混蛋对他不敬，”巴恩斯接口说。

这似乎是一个正确的评估，因为奥利笑了，更像他平时的样子了。

“你说对了，吉米。”

“那感觉怎么样，”史蒂夫问。

他也轻轻抚摸照片，然后抬头看去。

“你是怎么知道的，奥利？”

感谢你不知从哪冒出来的疑问，史蒂夫。

**确认**

“额？”奥利问。

“你怎么知道就是他了？”

奥利再次低头对照片微笑，不管他想起了什么，那一定是只会让他感到幸福的回忆。

“我不知道呀，史蒂夫。我就是知道是他。我们在一场混乱以后一起吸了支烟，就是一些光亮打在他脸上的方式，他笑起来的声音。我就深深爱上他了，我猜我再也不会爱上别人了。”

他的笑容逐渐加深。

“你就是知道那种感觉。”

史蒂夫的脸露出了那种表情，巴恩斯将那表情视作一种史蒂夫要开始讲（很可能是很糟糕的那种）笑话的标志。他把手放在奥利的肩膀上。

“嘛，你已经知道了，奥利，我就是个傻瓜。巴基告诉我之前我一直都不知道。”

证据有效。

他的微笑变得柔软。

“我十六岁的时候就该知道。该死，我十岁的时候就该知道的。但是别人都说我太执拗了，这样对我不好。”

确认。

**确认**

奥利拍拍史蒂夫的膝盖。

“奥，你抓住重要的部分了，那才是要紧的。你是什么时候知道的，吉米？”

一个更简洁的答案。

“八十五天之前，”他说。

他不清楚为什么整个屋子的人都觉得这很 _好笑_ 。

巴恩斯可以信赖的朋友，烤箱计时器，把他从另一个尴尬的境地里拯救出来。

午餐棒极了，这是当然的。而且艾斯勒的蛋糕绝不含糊。它是心形的。

挺俗气的，但。真挺好的。

而且无论如何，蛋糕夹层是巧克力和覆盆子酱，这两者组合起来风味更佳。

老人们鼓起掌，然后又是一轮后背拍拍和脸颊亲亲。莉迪亚大概那么干了14次，用叉子在桌上邦邦敲着命令让他俩亲一个，在他俩服从命令之前。没用上舌头，因为拜托，这可不是伸舌头的合适场合。维持原状：挺俗气，但挺好的。

午餐后，他们围成一圈抱着咖啡钻研起奥利的相册。他们不知道的故事有整整一辈子那么长。巴恩斯识别出中等程度的后悔，这么长时间里，他都没考虑问过，问问这些老人在住进街对面那栋蠢建筑之前的生活是什么样子的。

对待任务助手的次优级处理方式。

我们得做的更好一些，指令。

**确认**

确认。

听着奥利的故事，观看照片里他和宝贝韦恩在加州的生活，这让他感到快乐。巴恩斯没有识别出有关加州的记忆，尽管几张度假照片让他坐更近，让脑袋可以更近距离的研究这些图像。

“那是大峡谷，巴克，”史蒂夫说。

巴恩斯听出了那声音里深刻的动容。他向上看去。

“你去过吗？”奥利问。

史蒂夫摇摇头。

“我们还是孩子的时候，巴基总说他想去那里，但我们从没去过。现在也还没有。”

“我想去那看看。”

“你会去的，巴克。”

很好。

有很多照片——不只是奥利和宝贝韦恩，还有很多相貌相近的人。孩子们很快长大，然后有了新的孩子们。这类照片让奥利陷入忧虑。

“离你上次和他们视频已经有段时间了，”艾斯勒温柔的说，奥利点点头。

“你们依旧亲近吗？”史蒂夫问。

“哦是啊，”奥利说。“我们一直很亲密。我的家人——好吧，他们对我想要的生活说过些非常不善的言语。但韦恩的家人眼都没眨。我们只是韦恩叔叔和奥利叔叔，到这些宝宝们降生的时候我们就成了爷爷和伯爷。”

奥利哭了出来。莉迪亚和艾斯勒执行了紧急事件条例，这涉及到很多纸巾和雪莉酒。史蒂夫，可以说他更有用一点，一手紧紧圈住了奥利的肩膀。猫咪艾雷诺在奥利小腿上蹭出了一层有治愈作用的猫毛。

巴恩斯守好自己的一亩三分地，尽量不妨碍他们。

奥利刚刚平复好呼吸，史蒂夫就紧了紧他的臂膀然后说，

“现在说说这是为了什么，伙计。”

奥利连连道歉，房间里所有嘴快的人都开始对他大惊小怪的絮絮叨叨。

“我就是想他们了，”他说，“从-从葬礼之后，我就没见过他们了。我是说，除了在电脑上。两年真的很长了，对孩子们来说。我想，他们一定变了很多。” 他的音色再次不稳。

“为什么不去看看他们，”巴恩斯说。

奥利吸吸鼻子。

“那不容易，吉米，他们太忙了，而且从这飞到加利福尼亚要花很多钱。我不能就这么收拾行李飞跨整个国家。”

什么。

“胡说八道，”莉迪亚说。

“确认，”巴恩斯说。

“双重确认，”这是史蒂夫。

**双重确认**

哦，很好，这是个相当不错的发展。

史蒂夫用愧疚之心做了点善事，劝他和宝贝韦恩的家人视频，通过指出那些孩子们若有机会和美国队长说说话会开心得发疯，激烈的和奥利争辩。

有意思的是，那些家长们才是对史蒂夫和他关于好朋友奥利的可爱小致辞更在意的人。孩子们全都一个劲喊着爷爷爷爷，然后为了谁先给爷爷看自己的画而争吵起来。

史蒂夫狡猾的在对话里藏进“拜访”一词，电脑另一头的家人们为这个话题瞬间爆发，而奥利的眼部再次变得湿乎乎的。

很好。随着奥利周围的人们都开始制止他找任何借口，史蒂夫和莉迪亚开始鼓动奥利，说服他规划出一次拜访宝贝韦恩家人的旅行。他们打电话给其他家庭成员，计划着好好热闹一场。那个妈妈哭了一会，奥利也陪着她哭了一会。

巴恩斯迅速给建筑贾维斯发了一条信息，然后把手机递给了史蒂夫，在奥利尖声反对之前，史蒂夫和宝贝韦恩的家人确认了一下航班日期和时间他们都可以接受。

“等一下，”奥利说。

“啊哦，手滑了，我刚刚好像已经买完了，”史蒂夫说。

“我从不知道美国队长也会开嘲讽，”那个妈妈在电脑里说。

“为完成任务我当在所不惜，女士。”

她哈哈大笑。

“或许我在这整件事上都挺愚蠢的，”他们一挂断视频电话奥利就说。“我一直在想，这太难了。”

“有时候做了错事也没什么不好，”巴恩斯说。

他看向莉迪亚，她冲他眨眼睛，她明白他话里的内涵。

“你说的都是对的，巴恩斯之后说。“你治愈了奥利的悲伤。”

史蒂夫的手抚上巴恩斯的后颈。 “这几个月里你教会了我很多东西，不能坐在那等着我想要的东西降临，”他说。“有时候你得让心的行动比脑子更快。”

巴恩斯不能识别出他是怎么传达这些信息的。他都无法分辨自己内脏中那些冲动的来源。

因此，他是无意中变得有用或是聪敏。

或者两者都是。

“我真是干得漂亮，”他说。

**Author's Note:**

> 大盾的原话是：“That sometimes you have to not let your head get in the way of your heart.”个人很喜欢这句话，译文是之前读的时候直接跑到脑子里的，大家可以自己选择喜欢的版本;D
> 
> 这篇的氛围真的很适合年节的气氛呀~


End file.
